


Personal Space

by salvio__hexia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvio__hexia/pseuds/salvio__hexia
Summary: So, I introduced my best friend to some smutty destiel fanfiction and then decided on writing my own. I sent her my first draft, and she responded back with "Jesus" about 12 times, and a bunch of waterfall gifs so I figured I was on the right track. I'm finding that I'm pretty good at writing about two dudes gettin' down, which is why there isn't much in the way of plot for this one. Enjoy!*****





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> So, I introduced my best friend to some smutty destiel fanfiction and then decided on writing my own. I sent her my first draft, and she responded back with "Jesus" about 12 times, and a bunch of waterfall gifs so I figured I was on the right track. I'm finding that I'm pretty good at writing about two dudes gettin' down, which is why there isn't much in the way of plot for this one. Enjoy!  
> *****

When they kiss, it happens almost accidentally. Like there wasn’t anything else that could possibly happen in that moment, as they locked eyes. Blue searching green. Standing too close. Personal space an afterthought. Castiel didn’t even have time to step back and apologize for crowding into Dean as he entered the room. He didn’t even intend to bring up what he heard earlier.

*****

_He remembered he had stayed in the kitchen as he heard the brothers come in from a grocery run. Their voices were tense, but he couldn’t make out the words. He could infer from the tone of the grumblings that Sam was strongly voicing something reasonable, and Dean didn’t agree._

_He listened a little harder, not really feeling guilty for eavesdropping, but if he could help in any way..._

_Snippets of now lowered voices moved closer and Castiel found that it was himself that was the topic of this subject matter._

_“...And so what? So you have more than just platonic feelings for – ” Sam began, to which Dean was quick to cut him off._

_“Dude, stop. How awkward is it going to be in here if Cas overhears any of this? There is a reason that I haven’t said anything. Ever.” As if that was supposed to put an end to their exchange._

_Castiel started, finding himself being discussed this way. He felt heat in his cheeks, was he blushing? Was he actually listening as Dean more or less confessed that he thought of him in a way that was vastly different from brotherhood?_

_“You could talk to him. I probably wouldn’t be wrong in saying that, after all these years, he probably feels the same way.” Sam continued, “I have eyes, Dean. And Cas has eyes too.”_

_He could hear Dean growl out something too low to make out._

_Footsteps louder still as they made their way to the kitchen. With this new, half-confessed knowledge, Castiel felt that he should announce himself, make his presence known. If Dean was intent on him not finding out about his conversation with Sam, then he would be truly embarrassed to find that Castiel had heard a great number of things._

_It was pure luck that one of the boys had left a large pair of headphones on the table, which Cas took full advantage of, grabbing them quickly and stuffing them over his ears. He tried to conjure the illusion that he was otherwise unaware of their arrival into the kitchen. It was flimsy, he knew that. The laptop wasn’t even on, nor was it facing the right way. He was very sure that they both noticed this._

_Still, he pulled the headphones off and offered to help put everything away and they all worked in a companionable silence. He could have sworn, as Sam’s back was turned, that Dean was shooting furtive glances his way with a small smile on his face._

_*****_

_They had all gone their separate ways that afternoon; Sam was taking up residence in the library, going over stacks of lore he was attempting to catalogue. Dean had gone back to the garage. He was making his way through all of the vehicles that were left over from Men of Letters past, working them into running shape. Castiel was left to his own devices, which meant wandering through the halls of the bunker if he couldn’t find anything else to settle to._

_His mind was running overtime, thinking of what he heard. A half-confession from Dean that maybe, just maybe, he shared some of the same feelings as Cas did. Castiel already knew how he felt about Dean so there was no big revelation there for him. He had come to terms with his infatuation long ago but had to resign himself to the fact that Dean surely did not feel that way about him. Dean had always likened him to a brother and a best friend; family. He was still contemplating this revelation when he found himself at Dean’s bedroom door a few hours later._

_He could sense the other man’s presence behind it and it brought Castiel a measure of comfort. He knew he would be able to put what Dean said out of his mind and continue to be his best friend, and brother to both of the boys. Although, had he really been as good as he thought he was about hiding his own feelings? He had no doubt that Sam had picked up on something over the years. Probably all the staring._

_He was still thinking over their profound bond when the bedroom door opened and Dean made to step out. He stopped short when he noticed Cas in the doorway. Dean stepped back to make room for Castiel to enter, not saying a word. And as Castiel stepped into the room there was a brief pause and then suddenly lips touching upon lips, softly. Supple and sensuous._

*****

Castiel felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart starting a staccato beat behind his ribs as he let it happen. He let himself fall into the kiss, let himself be centred by it. There was no stopping it now; he let Dean take the lead. While he was unsure who had initiated it, neither of them were backing away from the edge of this precipice. If anything, in Castiels’ opinion, they were both deciding to fling themselves from the height of it, without any further thought. 

In the split second it took for Castiel to contemplate the fall, he felt Dean’s tongue slip to his upper lip, giving it a soft flick. And again. Again, just oh so softly. Prompting him to open his mouth slightly under the pressure and Cas reciprocated in kind, peeking his tongue over Dean’s lip before slipping it into his mouth, finding Dean’s tongue, and stroking it against his. 

Dean huffed out a breath before deepening the kiss, and placed a hand on the side of Castiel’s neck to guide his head upwards, just a little. With this new angle, he tipped his head so he could slot their mouths together more firmly as his hand then wandered to the back of Castiel’s neck, fingers catching in the soft hair at his nape. 

Goosebumps erupted over Castiel’s skin at this touch, the way Dean’s fingers played over the back of his neck and he tried not to shy away from the tickling sensation that sent shivers coursing through his body, to settle and make a home between his thighs.

Dean was the one who pulled away first. He didn’t go far, but pulled back just enough to capture Castiel’s eyes and trap them in the jade pools of Dean’s own. He looked down at Castiel’s kiss-slick lips and back up into his eyes with the barest hint of a smirk. 

“Cas...” He began quietly, as Castiel allowed one of his hands to drift upwards slowly over Dean’s neck, feeling the long muscle of it under the palm of his hand. He followed it further until his hand was similarly caught in Dean’s short hair at the side of his head.

Dean’s eyes closed again and he let out a breath through his nose as he tilted his head to the side. Castiel was slightly emboldened by this, and ghosted closer, his lips just a hairs breadth from Dean’s as he whispered,

“I know, Dean.” 

Whatever hesitation there may have been was long gone as Dean surged forwards, his other hand coming up to cup the other side of Castiel’s face, holding him there. Their lips sealed together, mouths open, and tongues exploring in earnest. 

Soft moans from the both of them were swallowed up by the press of the others mouth. Cas nipped lightly at Dean’s bottom lip, soothing back over it with his tongue as Dean hitched a breath and moved his hands from his neck so they could cascade down his back, only becoming shy when they stopped at the waist of Castiel’s pants.They broke apart again, panting. Castiel’s eyes were boring into Dean’s, his gaze curious as he took note of how dilated Dean’s pupils had become. A flash of heat washed over his skin when he realized that his eyes must look the same way. 

He thought that Dean might be letting him set the pace now, at least for a little while, and he used it to his advantage. He, too, moved his hands from Dean’s hair and flirted with the hem of his t-shirt before pulling it off to reveal miles of golden skin. Castiel blinked at the sight before him, eyes wide and approving. The sight of Dean’s naked torso wasn’t anything new to him, by sight. But in this context, it was as if he hadn’t just remade his whole body from the ground up.

Cas palmed over Dean’s sternum, hand drifting down over flat stomach, washboard abs, until he too stopped at the waist of Dean’s pants. Oh, but he wanted to savour this part. But oh, did he want to rush onwards. The dilemma stilled him, made his movements unsure.

During his moment of hesitation, Dean had brought his hands around to Castiel’s front and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He was looking him in the eye as he did so, and there was a question in them, like he was looking for approval to continue. Cas nodded, giving his silent affirmation to everything unasked at that moment. His breath shaky as he did so. As he slipped open the final few buttons, Dean began to speak,

“Okay so there’s something I wanted to talk to you about, and I wanted to bring it up before we started taking our clothes off, but here we are,”

He let Dean continue on removing his shirt, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his slacks. 

“If you want me to stop, I’ll stop. We can talk about this –”

“Don’t you dare.” Castiel deadpanned, voice breathy as he let he let his fingers wander at Dean’s waistband.

Dean chuckled, “Alright then, talk later...” Dean leaned in to place a biting kiss to his neck and Cas was unable to hold back a moan. 

Palming him through the fabric of his pants, Castiel gasped and bit his lip, mewling quietly. Slowly then, he unzipped them, teasing. Barely touching where he knew Castiel was still aching for him to touch. Dean looked up at him through his eyelashes, smirking again as he pushed his pants down, letting them pool around his ankles. 

Castiel was attempting to return the favour even as his hands shook at the button of Dean’s jeans. It took a few tries until they were sliding down Dean’s legs and they were both left staring at each other in their tented underwear, chests heaving.

Dean was taking in Castiel’s mostly naked form with a type of awe. It was with a certain reverence that he stroked his hand over his chest, tweaking a nipple on the way down, which made Cas gasp again, and swallow hard. Dean chuckled, a low and rich sound, causing the goosebumps to make themselves known across the canvas of Castiel’s skin.  
He wrapped Castiel in his arms, finding his mouth, but this time, manoeuvring Cas backwards, towards the bed in the centre of the room.

“I’m gonna take good care of you, Cas.” Dean said huskily, his tongue then tracing the shell of his ear, nipping at his earlobe, and drawing it into his mouth.

“Mmm, _yes, please_ Dean...”Castiel panted, voice shaking with nerves or anticipation, he wasn’t sure. 

The backs of his knees came to the edge of the bed. He removed his lips from Dean’s and began peppering kisses along his jaw line, reveling in the hot burn of stubble across his kiss-sensitive lips. He worked his way down, over Dean’s jugular, where he could feel how fast Dean’s heart was beating. He scraped his teeth over it, earning a soft sound from deep within the other man. Down further, to the junction between Dean’s neck and shoulder, Cas sucked a mark into his skin. Dean moaned at this display of possession but did not stop Cas from marking him further. Castiel nipped and licked his way to Dean’s nipples, taking one into his mouth and grazing his teeth against it until it stiffened. Open mouthed kisses across Dean’s chest to the other one, where he gave it the same treatment, pulling away to blow a cool stream of air onto it. Dean gasped at the sensation, which turned into a low whine as Cas pulled away to press kisses lower, over his stomach. Flicking his tongue into the soft dip of Dean’s bellybutton. 

He sat himself on the end of the bed and looked up at Dean, giving him a heated look as he caressed his hands over Dean’s outer thighs to stop at the band of Dean’s boxer briefs. Dean remained unmoving, as Cas slowly pushed them down to reveal Dean’s cock which was flushed to a pleasing red, the head wet already with precome. The sight of it made Cas moan, a gravelly sound. He placed his hands again on Dean’s hips and looked up. Dean’s eyes were closed, and he swallowed heavily. Castiel wrapped one hand around the base of it, and took him into his mouth.

“Oh shit, _Cas..._ ” Dean moaned his hand flying into Castiel’s hair to tangle there just for leverage.

Cas hollowed out his cheeks and moved his mouth down Dean’s cock, taking as much in as he could before coming back up and suckling the head, gathering more of the musky taste of Dean on his tongue. He bobbed his head a few times, pulling delicious noises from deep within Dean, moans and gasps and admonitions of _“fuck, Cas”_. 

What Castiel couldn’t reach with his mouth, he used his hand to create a rhythm that had Dean gasping for air above him and moving his hips in shallow thrusts. Just as Cas was coming up for air, to make another pass over Dean’s cock, Dean put a hand on his shoulder to still his movements.

“Stop, Cas. Gimme a sec,” he said in a breathy voice, “I told you I was gonna make it good for you.”

Cas let his tongue circle around the head again, before lifting his mouth off and licking his lips.

“Lie back,” Dean instructed, and Cas complied, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Dean grasp his boxers and pull them off. 

Castiel eyed his own erection, shivering as the cool air touched the heated flesh. His eyes slammed shut as Dean grasped it in his fist, applying just the right amount of pressure, feeling his cock twitch as every nerve ending was alight with his pleasure. His hips gave an abortive thrust upwards as he pulled enough air into his lungs only to moan it back out.

“Open your eyes, Cas. I want you to see what I do to you.” Dean commanded huskily. 

His tone made Castiel shiver again, but he opened his eyes and took in the sight of Dean’s hand wrapped around his cock, moving up and down over it, his wrist giving a practiced twist near the head. He watched as Dean kneeled down in between his legs and throw him a toothy grin before licking a stripe up the thick vein on the underside of Cas’ erection. It took his breath away so that he could only whimper at the feeling. Eyes wide, he could only stare down his body as Dean swallowed his cock. Castiel moved one hand down to caress the side of Dean’s cheek, and it was as he felt the bulge there that his vocabulary came back online.

“Dean... _Dean...ungf_ I wish you could see this right now... _oh f-fuck..._ ” He stammered through the curse that he might be able to get used to using in this context.

As if the throes of this pleasure weren’t quite enough, Dean took Cas in as far as he could and rumbled out a humming note that he could feel through his entire body. Castiel collapsed at the end of the bed, his elbows betraying him, crying out as he let the feeling wash over him. His limbs loose and his body pliant, accepting whatever Dean would do to wring every last drop of bliss from him. 

Dean removed his mouth from Castiel to place open-mouthed kisses around the base, and then further down, where he suckled on one of his balls, drawing it into his mouth, before moving on to the next one. Cas was unaware that there could be searing pleasure found there. His breathing was unsteady as he writhed on the bed, gasping and moaning Dean’s name. 

Dean pulled away from him long before Cas was ready for him to go. He opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. 

“W-why did you stop?” he asked, his voice hoarse now, and he begged, “Please don’t stop...”

Dean huffed out a laugh at this.

“I’m not stoppin’ angel. Just. Trust me.” He said, nipping at the inside of Castiel’s thigh. 

Cas hissed at the sting of the bite, and placed a hand over it as he watched Dean move around the side of the bed to the table. He rooted around the contents of the drawer before coming back, victorious, with his finding. 

Dean directed Castiel to move up on the bed, to find a comfortable spot on the pillows as he made to crawl up between Cas’ legs again, assisting him in spreading them wider. He placed a sucking kiss to each of Castiel’s sharp hipbones, which earned him more sounds of Castiel’s gratification. It wouldn’t be what he would describe as a hot button, but Dean’s mouth sucking and nipping at his hipbones was driving him crazy with how good it felt. Dean grazed his rough chin over the skin between Cas’ thigh and abdomen. It made Castiel’s eyes roll back. 

He could feel Dean’s hands fumbling around out of Castiel’s line of sight, trying to grasp at his ankles. 

“What...” he started to ask, breathless at this point.

“Trying to reach your stupid socks. Nobody fucks with their socks on, Cas” Dean admonished, with a laugh. 

Castiel laughed with him, if only to release some of his nervous tension.

He heard the snick of a bottle opening and watched as Dean coated his fingers in the slippery substance that was contained within, and it was with one tentative finger that Dean used to circle Castiel’s entrance, just lightly. A feather-light touch that had colours exploding behind his eyes, which had slammed shut again at the sensation. It felt like all the air in his body had been removed, and he could only gasp to catch it again, his chest heaving out quiet whines as he circled his hips minutely, in tune with Dean’s clever fingers. 

Dean pushed his finger in deeper, past his knuckle, before slowly pulling it out. He added more lube, and began with two fingers. He pushed them in even slower, letting Cas get used to the stretch as he went along, but stopping if he heard Cas whimper. Dean worked him open, his other hand resting on Cas’ thigh, as he remained kneeling on the bed in between his legs. With his two fingers still deep inside, he called attention to himself. His voice cracked when he ground out, 

“Cas...open your eyes. Look at me...”

He looked up, and captured the green eyes, blown wide with lust, with his own.

“You are magnificent. You’re so beautiful like this, with my fingers inside you...” Dean groaned, reaching his free hand to wrap around Cas’ cock where he gave him a few slow strokes. He pushed in again and crooked his fingers just as he was pulling them out, letting them drift over the bundle of nerves that made up Castiel’s prostate. Cas arched his back and cried out. His cock twitched hard in Dean’s hands, leaking pearls of precome to drip onto his abdomen. 

_“Mmmmm...Bingo.”_ Was all Dean said as he pushed his fingers in again, and again, rubbing over his prostate every time with his practiced fingers.

Dean hunched himself over and licked up the evidence of Cas coming undone and he growled at the taste of him on his tongue. 

“...and the way you _taste_ ,” he moaned into the skin of Castiel’s abdomen, licking up another drop, “I should be so lucky to taste you everywhere. I _want_ to taste you everywhere.”

Castiel was reduced to one bright spot of pleasure, moaning out Dean’s name over and over, the only mantra capable of keeping him tethered to this earth as he writhed on the bed. Surely, this right here was Heaven and he had been lied to his entire long life. Heaven was right here, letting Dean use his fingers, and his mouth upon his vessel.

He heard Dean open the bottle again, and the obscene noise of him slicking himself up. He removed his fingers from Castiel and moved up, so he was hovering over him. Cas looked up at him tenderly, in the face of such passion. Dean reached downwards to line himself up with Cas’ entrance and pushed the blunt head of his cock against it, circling his hips and pushing in slowly. He was scrabbling at Dean’s shoulders for purchase as he inched deeper inside. 

As soon as he was fully seated inside him, Dean stilled to allow him time to adjust. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, which pushed his hips upwards. Dean took that opportunity to grab a pillow to push under Cas’ hips to make the position more comfortable. Dean’s arms bracketed around Castiel’s head, their eyes locked on each other. He gave a twitch of his hips, and Cas could feel every inch of Dean, dragging across his prostate.

“Oh Dean, oh you feel...that’s incredible...” he babbled, clutching at any part of Dean that he could, lest the feeling of having Dean inside him blow him apart.

“Mmhmm, just wait.” Dean ground out, as he pulled out until just the tip remained, and thrust back in with a moan that lit the rest of Castiel’s skin on fire, never looking away from his eyes. 

Dean moved slowly, in and out of Cas, as if he had made it his mission to wring every last noise from him. Castiel got into the rhythm and was soon meeting Dean thrust for thrust, his hands in Dean’s hair, his head thrown back as Dean nipped at his collarbone. He could feel how his imminent release was creeping closer and he stuttered out Dean’s name. 

“You close, Cas? I’m – ahh – I’m right there with you,” he admitted, nuzzling his face into Castiel’s neck. 

Dean’s thrusts became slightly more erratic after he revealed how close he was, and he continued,

“C’mon Cas, give it up for me, I want to watch you lose it for me.”

And that was the beginning of the for him as he pulled Dean tight against him, inside of him, the constant pressure of Dean‘s cock on his prostate began a lightning display across his eyes. The force of his orgasm ripped through him and he knew he was squeezing Dean in turn. He came, untouched between their bodies, whimpering and moaning a litany of Dean’s name.

“Fuck Cas, you look so hot when you come. Oh shit,” Dean’s hips stuttered, he dropped his head back to Castiel’s shoulder and cried out as he came. Panting, he worked them both through it until they were both over sensitive before he pulled out gently. Dean pulled away from Cas just enough to look into his eyes again. There was something in them that looked almost shy. Vulnerable.

Dean rolled off the bed and Castiel couldn’t help but mourn the loss. When he returned, he brought a warm, wet cloth and cleaned Cas off. 

“Hey, I know you don’t need sleep but you can stay. If you want, you know.” Dean told him, as he lay back down, facing Cas’ direction. 

Castiel regarded him with a tilt of his head and a smile. 

“I’d like to stay.” He admitted quietly, and curled himself over until he was laying with his back close to Dean’s chest, feeling the warmth radiating from the man. 

Dean chuckled and pulled him closer, made him into his little spoon before wrangling the covers up over their naked forms. Dean nuzzled kisses into the space behind his ear, and sighed contentedly. He was sure that it was this position, where Dean wasn’t able to see his face, which prompted Dean’s next quiet words to him.

“I know you heard Sam and me earlier. Dude, those headphones weren’t even plugged in. I checked.”

Castiel sighed and covered his eyes in embarrassment. He could feel Dean smiling into the side of his neck. 

“I need you, Cas. You know that.” He continued, and tugged him in even tighter. 

“I need you too, Dean Winchester,” Cas repeated on a whisper. He stroked his hand on one of the arms that encircled him. “Sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

A sleepy hum of acknowledgement came from behind him. Castiel waited until he heard Dean’s breathing even out before he let himself drift off, still riding a wave of satisfaction picturing vibrant green eyes behind his eyelids.


End file.
